closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
OctoArts Films (Philippines)
1st Logo (1990-1999) Logo: On a blue background, we see a red circle and a LaserDisc/DVD flying toward each other from the top and bottom, respectively. The circles then shift right, in slanted motion, and then would straighten out. As it shifts, the red circle overlaps the white circle, and "OctoArts" flies out of it to the right. Then a filmstrip appears around the circle (the logo looking like a backwards 6), and a line under "OctoArts" is drawn, then "FILMS" appears under the line. The filmstrip then shines with a ping, and four lines are drawn on the circle, then flash. Variant: *A darker version exists. *A short version exists. *There is a version that four lines are drawn on the circle,then flash has been cut off and straight to GMA Films or Cinemax Studios. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation in the logo. Half CGI and 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A horn fanfare ending in an uplifting note, with some laser zaps sounding as the logo is formed. Music/Sound Variant: *At least one movie used a fanfare carried out by 11 notes with a chord crescending throughout. That music altogether is played over the Cinemax Studios and M-ZET logos. *On Estribo Gang and Primitivo "Ebok" Ala: Kalabang Mortal Ni Baby Ama no laser zap is heard. *Another movie used a hip-hop theme. *On Marahas Walang Kilalang Batas the music was out of sync then after that there's different laser zap and whooshes sound that carries over to GMA Films. *On Ali In Wonderland it uses a dreamy synth fanfare *Oddly on Bakit Pa (The last movie to use it's logo)the music plays normal then after that the GMA Films logo was silent without syncing music. *A Version of both music that carries over to GMA Films or Cinemax Studios coming after it exists. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on films like Selosa, Estribo Gang,and Biboy Banal: Pagganti Ko Tapos Kayo For the GMA Films/Cinemax Studios release can be found on films D'sisters: Nuns of the Above,Lab En Kisses,May Sayad,and the last movie to use is Bakit Pa. Most of the time they releases by Ivory Music & Video and Regal Home Video on VHS and VCD. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (2003-) Logo: We see a filmreel spinning fast, then it slows down as we zoom to a black BG, and a filmstrip appears next to the filmreel. The filmreel then turns into a red circle with lines, forming the OctoArts logo similar to the 1st one. Underneath, "OctoArts", in red, appears, then "F I L M S", in white, unfolds underneath letter-by-letter. Variants: On My House Husband: Ikaw Na! it uses a square transition to reveal the opening of the movie FX/SFX: The filmreel, the appearance of the company name, the appearance of "FILMS". Music/Sounds: A dark synth tune that carries over to the M-ZET logo coming after it. In other cases it uses a silent or opening theme of movie. Music/Sounds Variant: Another theme is heard on Oh My Ghost Availability: Common in the Philippines. First appeared on Lastikman,Seen on films like Malikmata,Enteng Kabisote film series,Pasukob,Oh My Ghost,and On My House Husband: Ikaw Na! Scare Factor: Low. Category:Movie Category:Philippines Category:VIVA Entertainment Group